


Code-Cracking For Gryffindors

by Drarrystic



Series: Harry and Draco are in love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: Harry devrait savoir qu’il ne peut pas cacher une mystérieuse forme d’art sur son corps à ses camarades de chambre.





	Code-Cracking For Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Code-Cracking For Gryffindors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880444) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction d’une fiction homonyme de Saras_Girl, j’espère qu’elle vous plaira. Et bonne lecture !  
> Notes de l’auteur : « It won’t surprise anyone to know that this was the result of another of my daft dreams. I wonder if my subconscious was sick of reading Harry-gets-a-snake-tattoo fics and supplied this instead. »

“Putain, Harry a un tatouage” sont les premiers mots qu’Harry entend alors qu’il se réveille.

 

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il bouge légèrement sous les draps et réalise que, oui, ils ont apparemment glissé sous ses hanches ainsi que son pyjama pendant la nuit, laissant l’air frais du matin venant de la fenêtre ouverte la plus proche caresser la peau de ses hanches exposées, celle qui est nue et celle qui a capturé l’attention de Seamus avec -

 

**~500**

**50**

**1000~**

 

-tatoué le long de celle-ci dans une délicate écriture noire.

 

Il est sur le point d’ouvrir les yeux et de dire à Seamus d’aller se faire voir et de fermer la fenêtre quand il entend un soudain craquement et deux autres voix se joignent à la conversation. Harry se fige.

 

“C’est juste des nombres” dit Nev, semblant intrigué et bien trop enjoué pour cette heure. Peu importe l’heure qu’il est, Harry n’est pas encore sûr. Ouvrir ses yeux pourrait aider.

 

“Nan, ça veut dire quelque chose, forcément,” suggère Dean près des pieds de Harry, et il lui apparaît que s’il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, ils seraient tous en train de le fixer, et ce serait super gênant et bizarre. Avec un soupir intérieur, il décide de faire semblant de dormir jusqu’à ce qu’ils perdent leur intérêt pour son tatouage.

 

“Ça ressemble un peu à un serpent si tu penches la tête et que tu plisses les yeux”, avise Seamus.

 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu te ferais un tatouage pour lequel tu as besoin de pencher la tête et plisser les yeux pour le comprendre ?” Demande Neville, ce qui n’est pas insensé. “Et de toute façon ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un serpent. Je ne sais pas quel genre de serpent tu as vu Seamus.”

 

Seamus renifle, et Harry sourit intérieurement pour son ami anciennement timide.

 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu en voudrais un tout court ?” Cherche à savoir Dean. “C’est comme de l'automutilation.”

 

Ce gars, pense Harry, a une obsession inquiétante pour sa peau ‘parfaite’. Harry sait de quoi il parle, il doit partager une salle de bain avec lui.

 

“De quoi est-ce vous parlez ?” Demande Ron, sa voix toujours enrouée par le sommeil, et Harry est plutôt impressionné qu’ils aient réussi à le réveiller avec leurs spéculations. Ron dort profondément comme un mort.

 

“Ça” dit Neville, baissant la voix. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose mais quand même, Harry continue de faire semblant de dormir, ce qui est bien plus difficile que ce qu’il pensait. Sa bouche veut s’étirer et montrer son amusement, ses doigts le démangent d’attraper les draps et de les remonter sur sa peau froide, et il y a une mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux qui le rend fou.

 

Pas seulement ça, il sait ce que la curiosité provoque mais il suppose qu’il y a assez de curiosité de chaque côté du lit pour s’annuler. Si, en fait, ça marche comme ça, ce n’est pas comme s’il était un expert.

 

Ron bâille, s’approche du lit d’Harry et émet un léger “meh”. “Ah, ça. Je n’en sais rien, mec. Il l’avait quand il est venu chez nous cet été. Il n’a pas voulu me dire ce que ça voulait dire. Tu sais comment il est.”

 

Les sourcils d’Harry se soulèvent avant qu’ils ne puissent les contrôler mais personne ne semble le remarquer.

 

“Ça je sais. Peut-être que c’est…combien de filles il s’est fait,” dit Seamus, réussissant à paraître envieux.

 

Dean ricane. “Sans être drôle mec, mais je doute que Harry ait eu le temps de se faire mille cinq cents filles.”

 

“Mille cinq cent cinquante.” Renchérit Seamus, “Si tu ajoutes le tout.”

 

“Et de toute façon, Harry ne…” Ron s’arrête et ça demande tout le faible contrôle qu’il reste à Harry pour ne pas bouger et ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ses camarades de chambre, qui, d’après leurs voix, sont tous réunis autour de son lit dans une sorte de demi-cercle de discussion.

 

“Harry quoi ?”

 

“Il ne, euh, vous savez. Il n’est pas comme ça.” Dit Ron dans un bel effort. “Il ne couche pas avec...”

 

Les yeux fermés ou pas, Harry peut entendre son meilleur ami essayait d’être naturel et il mord l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas sourire. Ce n’est pas comme si ça lui importait vraiment que les gens sachent qu’il n’est pas intéressé par les filles, plus maintenant.

 

Ses camarades de chambre auraient fini par l’apprendre de toute façon. Il ne peut pas continuer à se faufiler dans le dortoir des serpentards sans se faire voir. Ou faire ce qu'il se fait une fois dans le dortoir sans être repérer. Pas que Ron ne sache quelque chose à propos du dortoir des serpentards. Il suppose que ce serait mieux d'épargner les détails à Ron de toute façon.

 

“Quoi ?” Dean pousse à répéter Ron après quelques secondes de silence, et il y une note de quelque chose dans sa voix qui dérange Harry.

 

“Il ne couche pas à droite et à gauche” Dit Ron fermement.

 

“Des filles,” ajouté Seamus joyeusement. “C’est ce que tu allais dire ! Il ne couche pas avec des filles. Je le savais. JE LE SAVAIS.”

 

Dean inspire bruyamment et pousse le matelas d’Harry avec son genou. Quelle façon de ne pas me réveiller alors que vous parlez de moi, pense Harry.

 

“Est-ce qu’il l’est, Ron ?” Demande doucement Neville. “Tu sais… gay ?”

 

Harry retient son souffle. Il doit admettre que Ron a été incroyablement compréhensif à propos de tout ça cet été, flirtant avec le blasé, en fait, mais Harry ne sait pas ce qu’il fera alors qu’il est forcé de dévoiler la sexualité de son meilleur ami me pendant qu’il dort. Supposément.

 

Ron tousse. “Euh, et bien tu devrais probablement lui demander ça.” Harry sourit intérieurement et reste bien immobile.

 

Seamus rit de pure joie. “Il l’est ! Merci, Harry,” murmure-t-il et ajoute “J’espère que Rogue est prêt pour toi, M. Thomas !”

 

“Hein ?” Dit Ron après un moment. Harry ne pourrait être plus d’accord.

 

“Je ne te l’aurais pas fait faire, Seamus,” proteste Dean.

 

“Si, tu l’aurais fait,” dit Seamus, et il donne toujours l’impression de s’amuser plus qu’il ne devrait. Le côté positif, pense Harry, est qu’ils semblent tous avoir oublié son tatouage. “ On a fait un pari sur Harry, euh, ses préférences, à la fin de l’année dernière. Celui qui perds doit demander un rendez-vous à Snape devant un public. Ah, ça va être une belle journée. ”

 

“ Ne le fais pas en potions ! ” s’exclame soudainement Nev, angoissé.

 

“ Pourquoi pas ? ”

 

“ Parce que je vais le louper ? ”

 

“ Tu n’as pas besoin d’être là pour assister à mon humiliation Nev ” dit Dean sèchement.

 

“ Non il a raison,” ajoute Ron. “ Je ne veux pas non plus le louper. ”

 

“ Sérieux, les mecs, merci pour votre soutien. Mais s’il me jette un sort ?”

 

“ Il ne vas pas te jeter un sort, c’est un prof.” Répond Neville, mais il ne semble pas convaincu. Harry le comprend. “Je l’ai énervé tous les jours pendant des années et il ne m’a jamais réellement jeté de mauvais sort.”

 

“ Ouais, mais tu faisais juste exploser des chaudrons, tu ne lui demandais pas de tenir ta main aux Trois Balais,” fait remarquer Dean, et Harry mord sa langue, fort, pour ne pas rire.

 

“ C’est un peu nul, ” s’amuse Seamus. “ Je pensais plus que tu pourrais lui demander une petite fellation à la tête de Sanglier. ”

 

“ Urgh, ” dit Ron plein de sentiments.

 

Harry se concentre sur l’intérieur de ses paupières et serre les mâchoires conte l’envie de se joindre à la vague de ricanements et grognements, à moitié amusée et à moitié horrifiée, autour de son lit qui accompagne l’image non voulue de son imagination.

 

“ Vous pensez que Snape aime la bite ?” dit soudainement Seamus, et Harry s’étouffe presque avec le rire d’amusement horrifié qu’il retient dans sa poitrine jusqu’à ce que ça fasse mal.

 

La conversation n’est même plus à propos de lui, et il veut la rejoindre.

 

“ Peut-être qu’on devrait demander à Harry, ” ajoute Neville ce qui entraîne une nouvelle vague de rires et Harry reconsidère son observation précédente, incapable d’empêcher ses orteils de se plier d’horreur sous les draps.

 

“ Oh, sérieux, Nev, c’est horrible. Harry ne se ferait pas ça. ”

 

“ Il pourrait… vous savez, pour… s’entraîner, ou quelque chose comme ça,” suggère Dean.

 

“ C’est de mon meilleur pote dont tu parles,” gémit Ron. “ Putain, je vais avoir des cauchemars à cause de ça.”

 

Toi et moi, pense Harry. Au même instant, la brise qui vient de la fenêtre s’intensifie et merde, il a froid. D’une façon ou d’une autre il va trouver un moyen de rejeter la faute sur Draco pour tout ça. Dès qu’il pourra bouger. Le tatouage est sa faute, bien sûr, et Snape ? C’est un truc de serpentard. Tous les serpentards sont déviants, et Draco est un serpentard, donc Snape est déviant. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il pourra revenir à la théorie plus tard.

 

Il devient plutôt bon pour rester immobile et se sent un peu fier pour lui-même d’avoir surmonter son envie habituelle de se tortiller et remuer, quand Nev dit :

 

“ Tu devrais au moins le laisser essayer, Seamus,” et Harry réalise qu’il a manqué quelque chose, il peut apparemment être parfaitement immobile ou écouter, mais pas les deux à la fois. Il se demande si Hermione pourrait lui apprendre à être multitâche.

 

“ Je t’écoute,” négocie Dean

 

Seamus pousse un soupir. “ Bien. Si tu peux deviner la signification du mystérieux tatouage d’Harry avant les autres, tu n’auras pas à demander un rencard à Snape. Mais laisse-moi être le premier à te dire que j’espère que tu échoueras.”

 

“ Oh, mais je ne vais pas échouer. Ça ne peut pas être si dur ?”

 

Si, pense Harry, ce qui est, il doit admette, triste pour Dean. Parce qu’honnêtement, il ne va pas laisser tomber avec ce qui en jeu avec Snape.

 

Alors que ses camarades de chambre finissent leur discussion, Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander combien d’entre eux pense encore qu’il est endormi pendant qu’ils sont tous debout autour de on lit discutant de sexe, de Snape et de sa sexualité.

 

Peut-être que Draco n’a pas si tort avec sa supposition que ‘Tous les gryffondors sont intellectuellement inférieurs. Ça veut dire un peu stupides Harry.’ Malgré ça, ça ne stoppera pas Harry de lui donner un coup avec le plus proche objet, généralement un coussin, la prochaine fois qu’il le dira. Et ce qui suit après, eh bien ce n’est la faute d’Harry.

 

Heureusement, ses camarades de dortoir commencent à s’éloigner de son lit, continuant leur bavardage alors qu’ils vont suivre leurs routines matinales, et Harry est tellement soulagé qu’il n’essaye pas de combattre l’inévitable rougeur sur sa peau qui accompagne ses pensées sur Draco. A la place, il se laisse un petit moment de répit pour les apprécier et ensuite fait semblant de se réveiller, s’étirer et se lever sans se soucier de remonter son pyjama pour recouvrir son tatouage.

 

“ Hey, Harry, quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?” demande Seamus plein d’innocence, comme s’il n’avait pas passé les dernières quinze minutes à le regarder et faire des suppositions.

 

Harry jette un coup d’œil à sa hanche, innocemment également. “ Au début de l’été.” Il passe un doigt sur les nombres tatoués à l'encre et sourit. “ Je vais à la douche.”

 

“ Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?” Essaye Dean, pensant apparemment que ce serait aussi facile.

 

“ Ça gâcherait l’effet de le dire, n’est-ce pas ?” Répond Harry par-dessus son épaule et rentre dans la salle de bain.

 

Il se glisse sous l’eau chaude et cherche aux alentours quelque chose qui se rapproche d’un gel douche. Finalement il récupère un de ces effrayants trucs pour mec de l’océan avec du sel exfoliant de Dean, le sent pendant quelques secondes et puis hausse les épaules et l’utilise.

 

\---------

 

Il semble que prétendre être endormi est un travail difficile car Harry meurt de faim alors qu’il descend pour le petit déjeuner. Il opte pour remplir son assiette avec tout ce qu’il voit malgré l’impressionnant levage des yeux au ciel d’Hermione. Contrairement à lui, elle ne sait pas ce qui va se passer et il suppose qu’un petit déjeuner équilibré n’est pas la priorité.

 

Alors qu’il coupe sa saucisse et amène le morceau à sa bouche, son regard se promène à la table des serpentards, jusqu’à ce qu’il capte celui de Draco. Les yeux gris deviennent intensément chaleureux, et la chaleur dans la poitrine d’Harry ainsi que les picotements sur sa peau ne peuvent être dus qu’à des résidus de cristaux de sels pour homme. Harry lui adresse un rapide sourire, que retourne Draco une fois qu’il est sûr que personne ne regarde.

 

Le truc est qu’avec le père de Draco derrière les barreaux et Voldemort mort définitivement cette fois, il n’y a aucune raison de cacher qu’il se sont rapprochés ces derniers mois, mais aucun d’entre eux n’est assez stupide pour penser que ça ne sera un énorme scandale pour certaines personnes - la plupart - quand ils apprendront jusqu’où Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont porté le concept de ‘surmonter ses différences.’

 

 ‘Arrête de me fixer Potter’ mime Draco sur ses lèvres au-dessus de son café alors que Pansy se détourne de lui pour se servir du jus. Il sourit et Harry sourit en retour. S’il est honnête il n’a aucune idée de comment personne n’a remarqué quelque chose pour l’instant, ils n’ont pas vraiment essayé de se cacher cette année.

 

Il devine que ça ne va durer encore longtemps de toute façon, et est complètement pris de surprise quand Dean se glisse sur le banc à côté de lui avec une expression bizarre sur son visage d’habitude détendu et un morceau de parchemin dans la main.

 

“ Alors, tu sais ton tatouage ? Les nombres ?”

 

Harry le regarde brièvement avant de retourner à son assiette et à ses haricots qu’il écrase. “ Mm ?”

 

“ Est-ce que ce sont des coordonnées ?”

 

“ Quoi ? Comme un pirate ? Non.” Amusé, Harry pique une moitié de tomate sur sa fourchette.

 

Dean fait un bruit à son côté et continue d’insister. “ Est-ce que c’est genre de l’arithmancie ?”

 

“ Techniquement ” approuve Harry.

 

“ Je ne fais pas d’arithmancie,” grogne Dean.

 

“ Moi non plus. Nope.”

 

“ La combinaison de ton coffre à Gringotts ?”

 

Harry ricane, “ Si c’était ça, tu crois que je te le dirais ? Ce n’est pas le cas mais sérieusement.”

 

“ Est-ce que c’est…” Dean abaisse sa voix “ combien de mecs tu t’es tapé ? Parce que tu devrais savoir que tout le monde est ok avec… ça”

 

“ Ok Merci,” Harry lui répond avec un regard sur le côté, “ Et je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fais pour que tu penses que je sois une salope mais non. Ce n’est pas ça”

 

“ Désolé, sans vouloir t’offenser”

 

“ T’inquiète. ” Harry pose son couteau et sa fourchette avec un cliquetis métallique et lèche un peu de sauce sur son doigt. Il lance un regard à Draco pas vraiment discrètement sous sa frange et Dean fixe sa liste, complètement ignorant.

 

“ Est-ce que c’est pour te rappeler quelque chose ?”

 

“ Comme une liste de courses ?” songe Harry. “ C’est plutôt vague.”

 

“ Je sais,” se plaint Dean, laissant tomber son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Harry regard le haut de sa tête et se retient de lui faire une tape sur l’épaule. Snape ne sait pas ce qui l’attend.

 

Ou Ginny, pour ce qu’il en est, pense-t-il, alors qu’elle rentre dans le hall, pousse Dean et s’assoit naturellement sur lui. Ses yeux s’illuminent à l’apparition de sa petite-amie, et il la laisse se servir un toast.

 

“ Tiens Gin, aide-moi. Harry t’écoute. Qu’est-ce que c’est le truc avec son tatouage ? ”

 

“ Mm ok, qu’est-ce que ça me rapporte ?”

 

Dean se penche en avant et murmure à son oreille jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne sourît et que ses yeux pétillent. Harry regarde de l’autre côté de la table juste à temps pour voir Ron devenir légèrement vert et fourrer plusieurs tranches de bacon dans sa bouche rapidement.

 

“Crache le morceau Harry,” ordonne-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage qu’elle semble avoir emprunté à Hermione.

 

Harry croise ses bras sur la table et secoue la tête. “Aucune chance. Ça ne compte pas si tu l’aides. Et de toute façon, je veux le voir essayer avec Snape.”

 

“ Tu étais en train d’écouter... oh… merde” Dean se frotte le visage de la main, horrifié.

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire malicieux. “Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais rester endormi avec vous gloussant et discutant au pied de mon lit ?”

 

“On ne gloussait pas,” s’exprime Seamus de l’autre côté de Dean, se penchant au-dessus du co-conspirateur pour voir Harry. “On exprimait notre amusement… d’une façon tout à fait masculine. ”

 

Harry leva juste un sourcil, lançant un regard plus loin à la table à Neville qui eut au moins la décence de rougir et de grimacer pour s’excuser.

 

Ron toussa, une anxiété visible dans ses yeux, et Harry haussa les épaules et lui sourit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit visiblement détendu et arrête de mâcher anxieusement sa nourriture. “C’est bon t’inquiètes,” chuchota Harry et Ron lui rendit un grand sourire alors que l’on pouvait lire son soulagement sur son visage.

 

 “Tu vas essayer de le faire avec Snape ?!?!” Demande soudainement Ginny depuis sa place sur Dean, juste un peu trop fort, et plusieurs conversations se stoppent autour de la table. Quand il se tourne pour jeter un coup d'œil, Harry est ravi de voir que Snape a une expression qui pourrait faire cailler du jus de bubobulb.

 

Harry expire joyeusement et profite du répit dans son interrogation. Il mange encore quelques toasts avec délectation, regardant Draco murmurer quelque chose à Pansy et rire. C'est définitivement toujours de la faute de Draco. Le serpentard ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, mais il est sans cesse fasciné par l'art du corps moldu d’Harry ; et il et semble définitivement aimer le lécher.

 

“C'est quelqu'un ou un événement important,” dit Ginny après un moment, une fois qu'elle a été détournée de sa suspicion que son copain ait un béguin caché pour son professeur de potions. “C'est pour ça que les gens se font tatouer. Et,” elle ajoute, momentanément solennelle en jetant un coup d'œil à la cicatrice délabrée que Harry essaye de couvrir avec ses cheveux récalcitrants, “Harry a assez de rappels d'événements importants, n'est-ce pas ? Donc une personne.”

 

Dean regarde sa liste et la plie en deux avec un soupir. “Pourquoi les femmes sont si intelligentes ?” demande-t-il à la table en générale, et Ginny lui donne un coup au tibia.

 

“À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?” dit Hermione, parlant pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes et attirant le regard de tous les garçons de septième année et de Ginny.

 

“Oh, oui, regardons !” répond Ginny avec ravissement.

 

“Non !”

 

“Allez, montre-le !” Ginny lui donne un petit coup, et à moitié alarmé, il s'éloigne d'elle sur le banc autant qu'il le peut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque assis sur Hermione.

 

“Va te faire,” murmure-t-il, essayant de combattre la suspicion que tous ses camarades de maison soient maintenant en train d'observer son visage avec intérêt.

 

“Ça ressemble à ça, Hermione,” dit Dean essayant d’aider, reproduisant la délicate écriture presque parfaitement de l’autre côté de son morceau de parchemin et le fit glisser vers elle.

 

Elle examine les nombres mystérieux pendant une ou deux minutes fronçant les sourcils et tournant le parchemin à 360 degrés, comme si ça allait faire une différence, mais bon après tout il s’agit d’Hermione, et ça ne devrait pas être une surprise qu’elle aime littéralement examiner un problème sous tous les angles.

 

Finalement, son visage s’illumine et elle sourit. Apparemment amusée, elle jette un regard à Harry, puis à la table des serpentards et enfin son regard se tourne de nouveau vers le parchemin.

 

“Vous êtes tous des idiots,” annonce-t-elle, et rend le parchemin à Dean, qui l’accepte, fronce des sourcils et commence immédiatement à le tourner comme elle l’a fait.

 

“Mione !” se plaint Ron, mais elle secoue la tête et se penche sur le banc pour se rapprocher d’Harry.

 

“Il est bien pour toi ?” murmure-t-elle.

 

Harry hoche la tête et se mord les lèvres.

 

“Y’a intérêt,” ajoute-elle froidement, et il lui sourit.

 

“De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ?” demande Ron, brisant le faible chuchotement qui provient de Dean-Ginny-Seamus derrière Harry alors qu’ils scrutent le parchemin.

 

Harry soupire et pour une brève seconde s’accorde le fait de poser son front contre la table, appréciant le bois dur et froid contre sa peau et se demandant, si, en fait, renverser au sol Draco au milieu de la grande salle et laisser la nature suivre son cours n’aurait pas été plus simple que ça.

 

“Ce sont des putains de lettre,” cria soudainement Dean, émergent de sa bulle et dévisagent Harry la bouche ouverte. “Ce ne sont pas du tout des chiffres, mais des lettres !”

 

“Euh, ouais,” répond intelligemment Harry, ressentant déjà son visage rougir, ce qui est ridicule, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il peut y faire quelque chose.

 

“Argh,” expulse Ron, frottant ses cheveux dans une incompréhension frustrante.

 

“Regarde,” dit Ginny, semblant plutôt amusée alors qu’elle se laisse glisser des cuisses de Dean sur le banc à côté d’Harry. Elle prend le crayon de Dean, gribouille quelque chose sur le parchemin et le passe à son frère.

 

Harry retient son souffle pendant que Ron examine le parchemin. Trois, deux, un ...

 

“Malfoy !”

 

S’il y a bien une chose à laquelle Ron excelle c’est crier, et Harry est enchanté de voir que cette occasion n’est pas une exception. Cette fois, toute la grande salle devient silencieuse alors que toutes les conversations cessent dans un halètement.

 

“Tu as un tatouage de Malfoy sur ta hanche ? Malfoy ?!” ajoute Ron, jute pour bien enfoncer le clou.

 

“Euh” réponds Harry, sentant déjà le poids de nombreux, nombreux regard silencieux le clouant au banc.

 

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry se force à regarder une fois de plus vers la table des serpentards, y trouvant encore plus de regards le dévisageant et une Pansy perturbée à la bouche ouverte. Il lance un regard séduisant à Draco qui soupire bruyamment. Il prend son assiette et sa serviette avec une expression désabusée, et avec les yeux de toute la salle braquée sur lui, se lève et approche de la table des gryffondors.

 

Avec Ginny maintenant sur le banc à côté de Dean, il n’y a pas de place pour quelqu’un d’autre et Draco reste debout derrière Harry, le regardant de haut avec un sourcil haussé et son assiette tenue assez loin de son immaculé haut blanc. Se sentant résigné, rougissant et plutôt exposé, Harry laisse l’arrière de sa tête reposer contre le buste de Draco et sourit. Il peut sentir le parfum réconfortant du savon et de son eau de cologne et le parfum pas si réconfortant du hareng.

 

“Ils ont craqué ton super code, n’est-ce pas ?” dit Draco.

 

“Mm, certains gryffondors sont intelligents, tu vois ?”

 

Draco ricane. “Bien sûr, bon, je ne vais pas manger mon hareng debout donc…” Il secoue la main vers les occupants de la table. “Bougez ou faites quelque chose.”

 

“Où ça, Malfoy, il n’y a pas de place ?” réponds Dean, clairement indigné de recevoir des ordres. Ordres qui viennent de Draco Malfoy surtout.

 

Ron ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson, et distrait Harry envisage d’y jeter un reste de tomate, juste pour voir s‘il en est capable. Toutefois, il ne vaut probablement mieux pas. Surtout quand la main libre de Draco est posée sur son épaule, et que la petite veine sur la tempe de gauche de Ron ressort dangereusement. Harry suppose, espère, que tant qu’il ne s’évanouit pas, il ira mieux dans une minute ou deux.

 

“Il y en aura dans une seconde,” ajoute Seamus, retrouvant son sourire noir malicieux avec un empressement louable face à un serpentard surpris.

 

“Mais j’ai-”

 

“Non Hermione a trouvé. Tu étais simplement en train de suivre son sillage. Maintenant vas-y, avant de faire honte au nom de Gryffondor,” énonce Seamus en tendant dramatiquement une main vers la table du personnel étrangement silencieuse.

 

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent. “Maintenant ?! T'es malade ?” siffle-t-il, laissant tomber sa voix. Harry n'est pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il s'embête à essayer de faire moins de bruit, puisque tout le monde les regarde déjà.

 

Draco soupire impatiemment. “Certainement, Thomas, maintenant bouge.”

 

“Un grand sourire, Dean,” conseille Seamus, souriant alors qu'il donne un coup à son ami et le pousse à se lever. “Assis toi, Malfoy,” ajoute-t-il soucieux, tapotant la place libre sur le banc.

 

“Merci, Finnigan.”

 

Ron se frotte les yeux et cligne des yeux rapidement. “Malfoy… Tu es ici, à notre table. Avec Harry et du hareng.”

 

S'asseyant sur le banc, Draco le dévisage pendant un certain temps avant de lancer un regard perplexe à Harry.

 

“Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ta belette”, informe-t-il Harry dans un murmure.

 

Harry rit et lui donne un coup sous la table, laissant sa jambe complètement collé contre la chaleur de Draco - solide et réelle mais où personne ne peut le voir, juste comme son pas si secret hommage numérique. Le coin des lèvres de Draco se retrousse dans un sourire bizarre pendant qu’il déguste calmement son petit déjeuner. Harry soulève sa tasse de thé et l’observe sans faire semblant de se cacher, et doucement, très doucement, le bourdonnement des conversations dans la grande salle reprend de nouveau.

 

“Regardez” dit soudainement Neville, les yeux écarquillés, faisant tourner tout le monde du côté de la table d'Harry pour voir ce qu'il montre. À côté d'Harry, Draco se tourne également et essaye de faire semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

 

Dean approche de la table du personnel comme s'il marchait vers sa mort, et alors qu'il s'arrête directement en face d'un Snape agrippant la table, le regard noir, vibrant déjà de rage, le bruit de fond de la grande salle s'atténue, permettant à sa question d'être entendue par tous :

 

“Donc, Monsieur, je me demandais…”

**Author's Note:**

> Le code utilise des chiffres romains,  
> 500 = D  
> 50 = L  
> 1000 = M  
> Ce qui donne DLM : Draco Lucius Malfoy 
> 
> Vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires si l’histoire et la traduction vous ont plu. J’accepte toute suggestion et critique constructive.  
> Coralie :)


End file.
